League (StarCraft II)
Various leagues are available on battle.net for StarCraft II. It is part of the tool system making multiplayer StarCraft II available for all skill levels, along with the automated matchmaking system.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Battle.net Discussion Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-25. Qualifying and Ranks A new player is expected to qualify before entering a league. They must take part in 5 qualifying matches before being put into a league and division. After a hiddenBashiok. 2010-03-16. StarCraft II Beta: Leagues and Ladder FAQ Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-17. period of time, their skill level will be reevaluated.As stated before there will be a league system in place similar to the traditional ladder system with ranks everyone is used to. You will have to play a couple of games to evaluate your level and then you will be put in a league that fits you best. Each league will also have a lot of subdivisions. After a period of time your skill level will be reevaluated and you will either go to a higher league or a lower one. Kapeselus. 2010-01-25. Gold, Silver, Bronze Leagues. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-01-25. Players gain points for defeating opponents, especially stronger opponents. Before a match starts, players can compare their ratings – usually, one player will be "favored" over the other. If a player defeats a favored opponent, they will gain more points than if they defeat a weaker opponent. Players also gain points from a bonus pool (sometimes called "rested points") for periods of time they have not been playing for. Players gain these points at a slow rate when they're not playing, up to a cap at the end of the season. When a player who has accumulated bonus points wins a match, they gain a share of bonus points equal to the number of points gained for winning the match. When a player gains points, they increase their rank and may even shift leagues. A player that loses points will, in turn, lose rank and can fall to a lower league. On occasion, a player will face opponents from a higher league, in order to test their skill. Playing more games results in a more accurate skill level.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 Secrets of the Masters/ StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. The internal rating is not wiped or reset when league ladders are wiped and is separate from ladder points.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 Secrets of the Masters/ StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Each team has a separate skill rating. Individual team mates have very little effect on the team rating, except to determine what placement matches they are put in. League Types Each league type represents 20% of players, so the top 20% of players are found in the diamond league. Divisions Each league will be split into divisions of about 100 players from the same area of very similar skill levels.Blizzard Entertainment staff, Greg Canessa. 2010-02-009. Battle.net Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-09. Players will be ranked against each other, and there will be seasons of play. Tournaments held at the end of a season will determine division winners, who then compete for League championships.Soulskill. 2009-08-24. Blizzcon 2009 Wrap-Up. Slashdot. Accessed 2009-09-07. The top eight players in each division qualify for tournament play.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). May 31, 2010 Divisions have names such as "Silver Tal'darim Bravo". The pro league will not have divisions.In the future, there will be a "Pro League" composed of the top players in the ladder. Players will be invited to the "Pro League" using the same methods that determine current promotions between leagues. This league will not be divided by divisions and will have a set number of participants each ladder season. For the best players, this will be where they can see exactly how they compare to the other top competitors. However, for now we've adjusted the search methods for players in Copper and Platinum leagues so you should be matched up with players more closely to your skill level. In my own experience I have found that not having to worry about which division I am in has made the competitive experience more fun. I like knowing that I have been placed in an appropriate skill bracket and have a "Top 100" feel by being in my Platinum league, rather than worrying about being only "Top XXXXX" on Battle.net. If there's someone in a different division that I want to compare my skill to, I can challenge them to a series of Custom Games. This also lets us play multiple games so we can better gauge our relative skill levels. Malarh. 2010-04-28. Some question about leagues & divisions..... Battle.net StarCraft II Beta General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-06-17. Ladders Ladders will be compiled within the leagues.Blizzard staff. 2009-11-19. Developer panel. StarCraft II. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-12-08. Team Games A structured party can participate in the leagues and ladders system. They will be placed into games by the automated matchmaking system. References External Links Warcraft III Automatic Matchmaking. Battle.net Accessed 2009-11-07. (Explanation for AMM in Warcraft III) Category: StarCraft II